1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to home security devices and in particular to an alarm system adapted for mounting on a retractable window shade in a home for summoning outside help in an emergency situation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices are known in the art for detecting an emergency condition in a home, such as the presence of smoke, fire, or an intruder, and for generating an audible alarm signal to alert the occupants of the home who may be asleep or otherwise inattentive to the presence of the emergency condition. Also known in the art are devices which are responsive to the alarm signal generated by such an emergency condition detector for generating a signal to summon outside help for the emergency situation.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,425 to Muncheryan discloses an alarm system for signaling emergency help during sudden illness or unauthorized intrusion. The system includes an intermittently sounding alarm device with concurrently flashing red light means which signals, by means of large letters, the word "HELP" toward a street to alert passersby. U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,291 to Scott et al. discloses a smoke alarm activated portable light or lamp for providing emergency illumination in response to an alarm signal from a smoke alarm device. Other related alarm and signal devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,461,448, 3,624,635, 3,810,170, 3,991,415, and 4,074,225.